Poly love
by Paccione Innocenza
Summary: Tonight is the night that leach gets a little taste of some poly love.


**Poly Love**

**Disclaimer: i do not own jey uso nor do i own red lipstick by rihanna. I only own leach and embroisa.**

**This is a songfic the song being Red lipstick as stated above enjoy!**

The night was still young as far as i was concerned and i felt like getting a bit reckless.

/**Red lipstick all in the paper.**/

I had my red lipstick on, my heels high, and my dress skin tight. I could own anyone in the club if i wanted to

/**Let me take a hit while you sit and rush.**/

The kush was great but the tonic was even better as me and embroisa puffed like our lives were in danger.

/**Go head talk ish its all in the paper let me grad my tit while you sit on top**./

Embroisa and i looked so right pety girls couldn't help but look at us and whisper. But we just took more hits and laughed.

/**Do ya right here while the whole world watchin'**/

Then i saw him and suddenly i knew who i wanted to go home with that night. " Em you see that guy across the bar," I asked embroisa without looking at her. "witch one?' "The one with the black blazer, slick pony tail and golden brown skin," I described him down to a perfect tee. Embroisa looked at him then at me and smerked a sneaky smerk. I looked back at him and our eyes met 'like clock work,' i thought.

/**All up in my mental**/

We stared at each other with sensual looks on our faces and our spell was broken by one of his friends i guess. For the rest of the night i could only think of him, i conversed with many men throughout the night but his image plastered itself within my mind.

/**Gotta get up in my physical**/

Embroisa went on the floor to dance and smoke more but i didn't move hoping to see him again. The night was inching away and all i could think was 'I have to have him,'.

/Don't know what you did but you really got me feelin that feelin tonight/

I didn't understand how i could want a man so bad. I didn't even know him and had never seen him in my life but the feeling inside of me was no lie

/**All on you k cause your really got me feeling that feeling tonight**/

I got tired of waiting for someone who odviously was not going to return and started gathering my things. When i got all my knick knacks into my huge purse and was ready

to light another joint a mans voice declared, "I hope this seat isn't taken," I took a long hit and said , " no it wasn't until you sat in it." I whispered and caught his amazing eyes. My blunt just about fell out of my mouth and he spoke , " Whats a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here alone?" I offered him a hit and replyed , " Waiting for you baby."

/**I want you babe got me going cray hard to let it go let it go**/

" Is that right ma?" he smerked ," thats exactly right," I smiled. The vibe was intense as i moved in closer on him and he touched my thy.

/**Just show me where you want me babe**/

He was so undeniably sexy and i wanted him to the point of no return as he carresed my leg.

/ **Can't fight the feeling can't fight the feeling can't can't fight the feeling**./

His touch, the weed, the drinks or any other drug from that night were making it hard to resist the temptation. I wanted him bad and i was going to have him,

/**When i like i can't lie**/

My body couldn't take it any more and that was the least i could say for my hormones. "Whats your name," he asked with a devious look on his face. "leach and yours," I replyed. "Jey," he spoke softly and i whispered , "Well Jey i like what i see and when i like something i persue it." He looked at me with a devilish smile and said , " whats up then ma, cuz i'm wanting whatever it is that you carrying in persuit."

/ **Can't fight the feeling can't fight the feeling can't can't fight the feeling**/

His ferm hand inching further and further up my heated leg. I was going to explode at any moment.

/** Do whatever you like**/

" I'm all yours tonight, do whatever and however you like." I whispered in his ear and looked into his eyes.

/ **Can't fight the feeling can't fight the feeling can't can't fight the feeling**/

He looked back into my eyes and kissed me with a burning passion.

/ **You gonna learn tonight**/

He pulled away from the kiss took one more long hit of my blunt, took my hand in his and lead me to his room.

/ **Red lipstick all in the paper**/

Before we could even get into the room we were all over each other. There was no stopping us.

/ **Let me take a hit while you sit and rush**/

He turned on the radio and Magic by future played loud. He lit a blunt and passed it to me.

/**Go hate talk ish its all in the paper**/

He stripped me to my bra and boy shorts. My body tensed as he kissed around my pantie line and i took hard puffs.I hated how he made my body react to his every move but i loved the feeling.

/ **Let me grab my tit while you sit on top**/

He kissed up my body until he reached my face and i put the blunt to his lips. He took a hit , kissed me and put the blunt out and asked , " you ready," I closed my eyes and said, " been ready."

/ **Do ya right here while the whole worlds watching**/

I ripped his shirt off and tugged at his pants.

/ **All up in my mental**/

My mind was racing.

/ **Gotta get up in my physical**/

My body shook as he slowly grinded inside of me

/ **Don't know what you did but you really got me feelin that feelin tonight**/

His motions were slow and gental, but i felt every thrust throughtout my body.

/ **All on you k cause you really got me feelin that feelin tonight**/

My finger dug in his back as he made deeper faster thrust and my moans became louder.

/ **I want you babe got me going cray hard to let it go let it go**/

When I thought my body was about to surrender he rolled my body on top of his .

/ **Just show me where you want me babe**/

I rolled my hips like a belly dancer and rode like a rodieo queen. He gripped my hips as i blew his mind.

/ **Can't fight the feeling cuz you really got feelin that feelin tonight**/

I was so close i could taste it my head was whipping around frantically and my moans slowly turned into screams.

/ **Can't fight the feelin can't fight the feelin can't can't fight the feelin**/

My body was tensing and i could feel Jey's manhood tighten.

/** When i like i can't lie**/

As i was ready to climax Jey reached down and fingered my swollen clit. He was driving me crazy it almost felt like my body couldn't handle that grade of pleasure.

/ **Can't fight the feelin can't fight the feelin can't can't fight the feelin**/

I screamed, " Jey, Jey." My body was so unfimillar with that kind of pleasure. I knew what an orgasm felt like and that wasn't it. Whatever it was felt better.

/ **Do whatever you like**/

I looked him in his eyes and moaned his name over and over. I could see the excitment in his eyes he kissed my neck and drove me wild.

/ **Can't fight the feelin can't fight the feelin can't can't fight the feelin**/

He fingered my clit faster and felt myself i cumming my body shook as screamed his name one last time and he called mine.

/ **Your gonna learn tonight**/

I took my place beside him in the bed, he held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. The sun was rising but i fell asleep in Jey's arms unaware if i would wake up there.

/ **Can't fight the feeling can't fight the feeling can't can't fight the feelin yeah yeah**/

**The end**

**Arthurs note: hope you guys enjoyed this one. Review review!**


End file.
